Jjaksarang - Do You Know My Mind?
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Sebuah sekuel dari Jjaksarang - One Sided Love. Benarkah Hyukjae berniat hanya sebagai secret admirer dari seorang pemuda yang telah mengajarinya.. Jatuh cinta?/ It's been so long. Me, liking you and you never know, Donghae-ah./ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ BL/Boys love/ Typo(s) bagai bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam


**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

A HaeHyuk Fanfiction

By Nyukkunyuk

.

.

.

Note:

Ini adalah sedikit sekuel dari ff Jjaksarang – One sided love yang telah dipublish sebelumya di tahun 2013

Barangkali ada yang kurang dimengerti, silahkan juga untuk membaca cerita itu.

.

.

Warning: Alur maju mundur cantik.. cantik!/BL/Boys love/ Typo(s) bagai bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam

.

**NP: Sandeul B1A4 Crush**

.

**It's been so long. **

**Me, liking you and you never know**

.

.

.

**04 April 2015**

Kali ini latarnya langit malam yang pekat.

Dilangit yang hitam pekat itu, Tuhan masih berbaik hati menggantungkan bulan yang membulat sempurna saat itu. Ditambah titik-titik bintang yang berkelip nakal, menjadikan langit malam ini bak kain beludru hitam berhiaskan permata.

Tentu indah dipandang mata.

Angin malam sesekali menyibak tubuh kurus seorang pemuda yang kini berada di pinggiran sungai Han. Menyibak anak-anak rambut kecoklatannya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya.

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Seulas senyum nampak menghiasi paras manisnya kala ingatannya memutar kejadian yang tadi di laluinya.

Di _café_ kecil tempatnya bekerja, teman-temannya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dalam rangka perayaan ulang tahunnya.

Iya, hari ini merupakan tanggal lahirnya.

Dan pemuda itu sungguh sangat berterimakasih pada teman-temannya yang sudah mengingat tanggal lahirnya, malah sampai repot-repot mengadakan kejutan untuknya. Masih terbayang dibenaknya saat Hayi, sang sepupu yang mengejar-ngejarnya demi menumpahkan air cucian piring kotor.

Hampir berhasil pemuda kita itu menghindar dari serangan gadis mungil itu.

Sayangnya, ada kata hampir. Karena pada kenyataannya tubuhnya berhasil disergap air kotor nan berminyak itu.

Ya, setidaknya menurutnya itu tak akan terjadi kalau saja sosok seseorang tidak tertangkap iris kecoklatannya.

Sosok seorang pemuda.. yang mengajarinya..

Jatuh cinta..

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Pemuda kita itu tersenyum ketika kini maniknya dapat menangkap rasi bintang orion di hamparan langit malam itu.

Dua tahun berlalu dari saat Hayi menyanyikan lagu **_Jjaksarang_** di tempatnya bekerja.

Dua tahun yang berjuta rasa..

Dua tahun sejak pemuda ini sadar bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya hanya karena melihat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah seseorang?

Bagaimana bisa dia merasakan adanya ribuan kembang api yang meletup-letup dalam hatinya ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap namanya dilafalkan oleh seseorang?

Bagaimana rasanya hari-harinya terasa suram karena sosok seseorang yang tak juga tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatannya sementara matahari menyengat galak dari atas sana?

Angin malam lagi-lagi menyibak anak-anak rambutnya.

Tiga bintang yang tampak berdempet itu masih juga tertangkap oleh manik coklatnya.

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Saat sosok pemuda itu tadi tertangkap oleh indra pengelihatannya. Saat itu langkahnya otomatis terhenti, membuat Hayi mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk menumpahkan isi baskom yang penuh air kotor itu.

Byur!

Basah sudah seluruh tubuhnya,..

Bau lemak berminyak dan bau entah apa itu langsung menusuk masuk ke hidung.

Eh, kenapa hatinya juga ikut basah?

Melihat sosok pemuda yang diam-diam selalu dinantinya di cafe tempatnya bekerja itu ternyata kini tengah bersama seorang wanita.

Wanita cantik berambut hitam legam sepunggung.

Cantik, sangat cantik walau dengan polesan _make up_ minimalis pun wanita itu sudah tampak cantik.

Badannya ramping, tingginya sekitar sebahu pemuda yang saat itu datang bersamanya.

Keduanya tertawa, tampak bahagia.

Yang sayangnya membuat hati pemuda kita ini malah basah.

Padahal hatinya kan tak ikut disiram air.

Hayi yang berhasil melakukan misinya malah tertawa bahagia.

Sementara pemuda kita ini hanya bisa tersenyum..

Miris

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Ternyata penyiksaan untuk pemuda kita dihari ulang tahunnya ini belum selesai hanya dengan disiram air bekas cucian piring saja.

Rekan-rekannya malah dengan suka cita melemparinya dengan tepung terigu _expired_ dan telur busuk. Pemuda kita ini malah sampai berfikir mungkin selanjutnya dia akan dimasukkan kedalam wadah untuk di _mixer_.

Ah, bahkan tanpa di_mixer_ pun hatinya sudah terasa diaduk-aduk saat ini.

Melihat si pemuda yang baru datang dengan seorang wanita cantik tadi kini tengah mengobrol berhadapan di salah satu meja _café_ masih sembari sesekali tertawa bahagia.

Padahal selama ini kalau pun pemuda kita ini tak salah ingat, pemuda yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu biasanya datang sendiri. Pun jika dengan yang lain, biasanya hanya dengan sahabatnya saja.

_Mixer_ tak kasat mata itu kini mengaduknya dengan level yang maximal saat pemuda kita tersadar akan sesuatu.

Duh, ternyata dia bukanlah siapa-siapanya pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama dengan wanita cantik itu.

Ah.. jahat sekali tipuan hati itu..

Mungkin selama ini dia terlalu percaya diri.. merasa jika si pemuda yang dulu menyanyikan lagu **_The love that I need_** itu diperuntukkan untuk dirinya.

Dia terlalu terpesona dengan kepercayaannya bahwa si pemuda itu kadang mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Dia terlalu hanyut dalam buaian halusinasi yang membuatnya merasa pemuda yang kini tengah menyesap milkshakenya itu pasti selalu menyempatkan datang ke Haru _café_ hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Ah.. kenapa pula hatinya harus berharap pada pemuda itu?

Padahal dulu dia pernah berikrar kalau dia hanya akan sekedar menjadi _secret admirer _dari pemuda itu.

Tidak kurang. Tidak lebih.

Ah.. kenapa harus dia mendengar perkataan rekan kerja termasuk sepupunya kalau pemuda itu juga menaruh perhatian padanya?

Dan ah..kenapa teman-temannya masih juga menghujaminya dengan tepung dan telur busuk? Semoga mereka tak akan benar-benar menjadikannya kue.

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Pemuda kita menepuk pelan keningnya.

Ketika baru disadarinya ternyata sedari tadi rasi bintang biduk ada tepat diatas kepalanya.

Tangannya terulur ke angkasa, seakan menyambungkan ketujuh bintang itu dengan garis tak kasat mata. Merangkainya menjadi rasi bintang yang dulu sering dipakai pelaut sebagai penunjuk arah.

Dia memang bukan seorang astronom, hanya saja..

Merangkai bintang gemintang yang tengah berkerlip itu menyajikan perasaan tersendiri.

Antara kagum, senang dan tenang.

Setidaknya perasaannya yang tadi sempat hancur bak kue gosong itu sedikitnya membaik, berkat dihibur bintang gemintang dilangit pekat malam ini.

Bibirnya agak melengkung, melukiskan sedikit senyuman.

Ternyata.. dia tak ada beda dengan kue kering.

Disiram tepung, telur dan air..

Diaduk mixer..

Dan setelah matang, malah hancur karena terlalu rapuh.

Oh, my..

Jangan-jangan ini yang namanya sakit hati?

Jangan-jangan perasaan tak mengenakkan ini yang namanya sakit hati..

Menyesakkan..seakan ada bertumpuk-tumpuk batu yang berada didalam sana membuat bernapas pun sulit, sesak. Padahal seingatnya oksigen masih bertebaran bebas di udara ini walau pun kadarnya hanya 23%.

Sakit. Rasanya ada sebuah benda tak kasat mata yang menghujam langsung tepat ke jantungmu. Sakit. Padahal sepengelihatannya tak ada satu pun benda berbahaya disekitar dada kirinya.

Rasanya tak mengenakkan..

Seakan tiba-tiba saja kau macam ikan yang dicopot tulangnya. Lemas tak bersemangat sama sekali.

Pemuda kita ini mengarahkan tangan kananya kearah dada kirinya.

Mengelusnya perlahan.

Berharap rasa sakit dan sesak yang tak mengenakkan itu menghilang.

Sedikit pun tak apa. Yang penting ada kurangnya.

Pemuda kita ini menghela napasnya.

Kenapa otaknya masih saja memikirkan pemuda itu?

Duh, apa ada namanya intoksikasi manusia?

Kenapa rasanya semua tentangnya dapat diingatnya walaupun dia tak ingin mengingatnya?

Kenapa otaknya malah berkhianat dan terus saja memutar segala sesuatu tentang pemuda itu?

Iya, pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dengan baik hatinya..

Mengajarinya.. rasanya.. jatuh cinta.

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Kembali mendongakkan kepalanya kali ini dia malah mendapati rasi bintang kalajengking.. Duh, padahalkan pemuda yang sedari tadi berkeliaran diotaknya itu berbintang libra. Kenapa pula si _scorpio_ ini yang muncul?

Jangan-jangan bahkan langit pun menyuruhnya menyerah dengan perasaannya ini?

Bagaimana tidak? Kalau tak salah pemuda kita ini membaca, dalam mitologi Yunani, Scorpio ini adalah seekor kalajengking yang dikirim Dewi Hera untuk membunuh Orion dan memisahkannya dengan Artemis, kekasihnya.

Duh, jangan-jangan si scorpio malam ini pun akan mengeksekusi perasaannya pada pemuda itu?

Haruskah?

Haruskah dilupakan saja?

Angin malam kembali berhembus.. seakan ingin menerbangkan penat yang mendera pemuda kita ini.

Lagi pula kalau tidak dilupakan memang mau bagaimana lagi?

Toh si pemuda itu sudah bersama dengan gadis cantik itu, kan?

Apalagi yang mau diharapkan?

Duh, tapi perasaan yang tumbuh dalam diri pemuda kita ini terlalu lebat rasanya.

Apa harus dia pangkas sampai ke akarnya?

Atau dibiarkan saja tumbuh lebat?

Toh, selama ini pun tanpa sadar perasaan itu malah bersemi tanpa dia pupuk sekali pun.

Ah.. Donghae.. Donghae.. kenapa sih kau harus bersama perempuan itu?

Kenapa tidak dengan ku saja? Pikirnya mulai melantur.

Kalau saja bintang punya bulan yang selalu bersamanya..

Lantas kenapa kamu tidak ada untukku? Tanyanya lagi-lagi pada angin malam.

Aduduh urusan jatuh cinta dan patah hati ini pelik sekali. Bagaimana bisa pemuda kita ini jadi melankolis begini gara-gara tengah patah hati?

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

SYUUUUUUT! BUM! BUM!

Pemuda kita terhenyak melihat tiba-tiba langit dihiasi kembang api.

Apa pula ini?

Seingatnya tidak ada perayaan penting dihari ini. kenapa tiba-tiba ada kembang api malam ini?

SYUUUUUUT! BUM! BUM! BUM!

Lagi-lagi kembang api meletup-letup dilangit malam.

Apa ini? bahkan langit malah mengejeknya.

Tak tahu apa disini dia sedang patah hati?

Huh!

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

SYUUUUUUT! BUM! BUM! BUM!

-Happy-

SYUUUUUUT! BUM! BUM! BUM!

-B'day-

SYUUUUUUT! BUM! BUM! BUM!

-HJ-

SYUUUUUUT! BUM! BUM! BUM!

-DH-

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Mata sipit itu membulat sempurna, kalau boleh dilebihkan mungkin hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat iris coklatnya menangkap deretan huruf-huruf yang terbentuk oleh kembang api yang meletup-letup dilangit malam itu.

Oh, hati.. tidak.. sudah cukup... kenapa sampai berhalusinasi begini?

Ini keterlaluan..

Pemuda kita mengucek matanya. Sembari mengelus pelan dada kirinya.

Tidak.. tidak.. dia tak mau berharap lagi.

Sudah cukup.

Tak usah ditambah. Terimakasih.

_"Saengil chukkae!" _ sebuah suara menghentikkan gerakannya. Membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi kenapa hatinya justru menghangat?

Jatuh cinta memang hal yang rumit untuk dinalarkan logika.

.

**Jjaksarang – Do you know my mind?**

.

Pemuda itu.. pemuda yang sedari tadi tak lelah berkeliaran di kepala pemuda kita ini.. sekarang.. persis ada dihadapannya.

Sembari tersenyum lebar dengan kue _black forest_ berhiaskan strawberry merah sebagai toppingnya.

Pemuda kita meneguk kasar ludahnya.

Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan kencang.

Tubuhnya membatu.

Duh, tapi kenapa aliran darah ke pipinya malah bertambah. Mungkin hendak menyaingi warna merah strawberry itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyukjae-ah" Ucap pemuda itu sembari menyodorkan kue itu tepat di depan pemuda kita.

SYUUUUUUT! BUM! BUM! BUM!

Kembang api kembali meleteup-letup.. bukan.. bukan di langit malam yang kelam itu. Tapi dalam hati pemuda kita.

Tuhan, kalau begini mana bisa Hyukjae _move on_?

"Ayo, buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya sebelum tanggal 4 berakhir" Canda pemuda di depannya dengan senyum tampannya.

Pemuda kita menatap takjub ke arah kue yang disodorkan padanya.

Setumpuk strawberry merah besar-besar tampak menggodanya.

Ditengah kue tiga buah lilin agak tinggi berdiri kokoh menantang angin malam.

Duh, kenapa ada bentuk hati segala di atas kue itu?

Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia menolak ini?

Menutup matanya.. pemuda kita memanjatkan do'anya..

Tuhan.. aku tau Kau memang yang terbaik. Tapi Tuhan, aku bingung ini ujian atau kah hadiah untukku? Tuhan.. jaga hatiku, ya. jangan sampai sakit lagi. Rasanya tak enak. Dan Tuhan, kalau bisa.. aku mohon.. semoga orang yang ada di depanku ini jadi milikku. Tidak juga tak apa, yang penting dia bahagia. Amin.

**.**

**-End-**

**.**


End file.
